


Growing Pains

by schmulte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot Collection, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmulte/pseuds/schmulte
Summary: Moments from the marauders' seventh year at Hogwarts. Canon compliant. Jily and Wolfstar
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	1. Summer, 1977

**Author's Note:**

> A look at some letters exchanged over the summer of 1977

August 15, 1977

Dear Prongs, 

Padfoot writes you've made Head Boy. I have no idea how you managed to pull it off, but I'll congratulate you anyways. You'll be pleased to know that I have it on good authority a certain redhead has been made Head Girl. Please try not to be too much of a prat to her this year. She's my friend, after all, I'll not have you scare her off. 

P.S. Have you done the readings for Transfiguration yet? I can't understand a word.

_Moony_

August 20, 1977

Dear Moony,

I very much resent your implication that I would ever be a prat towards Evans. I am a mature, respectful gentleman now, and would never even dream of pestering her. That said, I look forward very much to our partnership. Would you mind writing her and finding out if she feels the same way? Not that I really care, it would just be nice to know, that's all. I'll help you figure out Transfiguration on the train, don't worry. Check on Pettigrew, won't you? He's not responding to my letters. 

PRONGS 

August 23, 1977

Evans,

Heard we'll be working together very closely this year. Looking forward to our partnership.

Forever Yours,

JAMES POTTER

August 25, 1977

Dear Wormtail,

Please answer James's letters. He's getting quite upset about it. 

_Moony_

August 26, 1977

Wormtail,

I know you're not busy. Stop being a prat and answer my letters. We need to strategize for Sirius's birthday.

Write me back,

PRONGS

August 26, 1977

Dear Potter, 

I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt because apparently Dumbledore trusts you enough to make you Head Boy. But let me make this clear, if you do anything to abuse your position and let your marauder friends get away with whatever you want, I'll hex you into next week.

Never Yours, 

_Lily Evans_

August 27, 1977

Dearest Moony,

Please come save me from this nightmare. James hasn't stopped gushing since you told him he and Lily would be heads together. Thanks a lot for that. Even mum is getting tired of it, and you know what she's like. I'm holding you personally responsible for the hell that I'm trapped in. 

Lovingly,

Padfoot

August 27, 1977

Dear Padfoot,

Consider this payback for the entire month fourth year where you told the story of snogging Marlene McKinnon every single day. 

Yours, 

_Moony_

August 27, 1977

Evans,

Scratched my Queen record. Will do your Transfiguration homework for a month if you get me a new one.

Will Love You Forever,

Sirius Black

August 28, 1977

Dearest Moony,

You're a furry git. 

Lovingly, 

Padfoot

August 28, 1977

Black,

Make it two months of Divination and we have a deal.

Love,

_Lily Evans_

August 28, 1977

Dear Padfoot, 

You're an inbred pretty-boy. 

Yours,

_Moony_

August 29, 1977

Evans,

If James doesn't marry you, I will. 

Affectionately Yours,

Sirius Black

August 30, 1977

Dear Moony,

Please stop flirting with Black over the post. Our poor owl is getting tired. See you on the platform.

PRONGS

August 31, 1977

Dear Prongs, 

Sorry I didn't write back all August. I mucked up mum's garden and lost owl privileges. See you on the train!

Wormtail


	2. Love Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween, 1977

Halloween, 1977

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"Absolutely not." 

"Pretty please?"

This back and forth had been going on for at least an hour, and the other two marauders were very quickly getting annoyed. James had woken them all up at one in the morning with his newest plan to woo Lily Evans and would not rest until they all agreed to participate. Remus and Peter had given in quickly just for the chance to go back to sleep, but Sirius was being- well, Sirius.

"Come off it, Prongs," he said stubbornly, arms folded across his chest. "I'm not wasting my Halloween just to watch you get rejected for the hundredth time."

"But I really think it's going to work this time!" James whinged.

"That's what you said last time."

"Just say yes, Sirius," Remus sighed. He could feel the dark circles forming under his eyes, and Peter had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "You know he won't stop until you do."

Sirius gave James a hard, surveying look. It was the longest any of the marauders had ever seen him silent, aside from the month in fifth year where they all had to keep mandrake leaves under their tongues. James was looking at him with the anticipation of a child on Christmas morning. Peter was drooling on Remus's shirt.

"Fine," Sirius finally said. "But you owe me ten galleons."

"Deal."

And that was how Sirius Black found himself in a Paul McCartney that Halloween night. He really saw himself more as a Lennon, but James had insisted he be McCartney. Apparently, it was critical to the plan that _he_ be dressed as John Lennon. Remus had dressed as Ringo Starr, and Peter as George Harrison.

"Why do I have to be George?" Peter had whinged. "No one likes George."

Remus had given him a pat on the back and a kind smile. "Chin up, mate. No one likes Ringo either."

"Everybody likes Ringo."

Remus threw his arm around the smallest marauder and mussed up his hair as they entered the common room. The party was in full swing by the time they arrived- James had said they needed to arrive "fashionably late," but Sirius just thought it was an excuse to make a grand entrance. The air was clouded by tobacco and marijuana, and the entire common room smelled of sweat and Firewhisky. Sirius had immediately dragged Remus over to dance, and Peter was busy being fawned over by a group of fifth year girls. They had about twenty minutes- James had made them synchronize their watches- until the plan would be put in place, leaving James just enough time to grab himself a drink and flirt. 

Lily was laughing with her Alice and Marlene, beautiful as ever, holding a red solo cup. At first glance you wouldn't think Lily Evans was the type of girl to participate in underaged drinking, but James knew better. He had seen her toss back quite a few shots at the first Gryffindor party of the year, and had been the one who held her hair while she threw up in the bathroom. She had learned her lesson since then, and stuck to just one drink on special occasions. 

Marlene caught his eye first and smirked. She had guessed a while ago what their plan was, but she wasn't about to spoil it for James or Lily. She had a running bet with Remus since first year, and she was not about to lose. So, if she accidentally let it slip to James that Lily was coming to the party as Yoko Ono, well, who could blame her?

"Looking good, Potter," she cooed as he walked over. This drew Lily's attention, and her face quickly changed from joy to horror as she saw how James was dressed.

"No."

"Like my outfit, Evans?" James did a little twirl, grinning like an idiot as the girl he loved stared daggers at him. 

"How did you find out." It wasn't even a question, it was a demand. James blushed and ran a hand through his hair. She was cute when she got all riled up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lily folded her arms across her chest and smirked. She wouldn't put it past Potter to find out what her costume was just to match her. It would have been cute, if he weren't so annoying. Okay, it was a little cute. She was almost impressed. 

"Care to get me another drink, Lennon?" she asked. James was a little surprised, but quickly regained his cool and flashed his characteristic James Potter grin. 

"Lily Evans, having a second drink? I am in trouble." Lily rolled her eyes at him, but smiled all the same. 

"Just a Butterbeer, Potter."

"That's Lennon to you." He winked and got her a Butterbeer. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, and she had never seen James's face so red. It was almost cute. She was about to go out on a limb and ask for a dance, but Sirius nicked him before she could. Lily instantly grew suspicious. James and Sirius were a dangerous pair, and knew they were up to something just from the costumes. Marlene was giving her a shit-eating grin, and she elbowed her friend in the ribs. 

Suddenly, the music stopped, and to her horror, Lily looked up to see James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus, dressed as the Beatles, standing on one of the tables. James was holding his wand to his mouth- Lily suspected he'd put an amplifying charm on it to act as a microphone. Peter was looking awfully uncomfortable, and Lily couldn't help but notice the distinct red marks of lipstick all over his cheeks. 

"Ladies and gentleman!" James announced into his wand. "My name is John Lennon, and we are the Beatles!" Everyone cheered, and Lily decidedly kept her arms folded across her chest, determined to not give in as James continued on. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my beautiful Yoko Ono over there." he pointed right at Lily, and now it was her turn to go red. 

"Hit it, McKinnon!" Sirius called. Marlene, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, changed the record and started it playing. The characteristic harmonica at the beginning of _Love Me Do_ started playing, and she had to put a hand over her mouth so James wouldn't see her smile. 

It was the performance of the century. The four marauders gave it their all, throwing themselves into the show with passion that would rival the actual band. Legend has it that Sirius shattered a window with his voice, and that Peter had sung so beautifully he made even the Fat Lady cry. The four of them made their way towards Lily throughout the song, and it was clearly, painfully obvious that James meant every word. 

_Love, love me do_

_you know I love you._

_I'll always be true_

_So please, love me do._

They ended the song to thunderous applause, but James Potter couldn't hear any of it. He just stood in front of Lily Evans, beautiful Lily Evans, dressed as bloody John Lennon, sweating, and all he could think about was that she was _smiling_ at him. Not the coy, mocking smile she gave him when he was doing something stupid. A genuine Lily Evans smile. 

"Lily Evans," he panted. "Will you go out with me?"

Just then, Lily did something very brave. She was a true Gryffindor, and had the sudden urge to show it. So she kissed him. She threw her arms around James Potter and kissed him. And James, almost believing he was in a dream, responded quickly, gripping her sides and lifting her up off the floor. 

And that was the night that James Potter finally won over Lily Evans. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it. This is just a fun stress-relief project to do over winter break, but I do take a lot of pride in my work so I appreciate you taking a chance on it. As always, your comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
